I've never met you envy
by tenshixaphan
Summary: This is a story I am making up so the only thing in here that is really mine is Maria. But I do not own Fullmetal alchemist.   this is going to be a EnvyxOC A little Edxwinry. Rated for the maybe sexual content. havocxoc greedxoc to  not for long
1. chap1: Maria

Ok this is going to be my first long period story so bear with the stupid short stories if there are going to be some.

**Name:** Maria (no last name let)

**Looks:** long blond hair that curls just a little. Blue green eyes. Pale like Roy. not really tall but not short. she almost always weres something black.

**character:** quickly annoyed, friendly tries to hide feelings. Puts on a happy mask if shes down.

**age:** around 18 (because edward and Al are older in this story)

**chapter 1 **

it was a very warm night when I went to pick up some stuff I forgot. I could just leave my stuff there, but I would really like to brush my teeth. I left them at a friends house as always being as stupid as me. My memory didn't really help me. It was for Wirny who called me, saying I had forget my bag. it was stupid of me to think she would bring them over. She was to lazy anyway. I liked walking trough the night, it was oddly comforting. Only thing I didn't like were the dark alley's as if someone was watching you from the darkest spot. I walked over to the first light I could find to help make out were I was. I saw Winry's staying place. I knocked on the door. Hearing noises coming from the other side I was Curious who would be with her at 10 Pm. Light poured out of the open door as Winry stood in it. "your here"'She smiled and let me in. "Edward and Alphonse are here to"'She told me. "ow... really?" I didn't like them, I didn't hate them. It was even. Winry shot a glare to me. I knew she liked Edward, although she didn't realise it herself. I walked into the room and waved at the two boys sitting here. "he Maria-chan" Alphonse said in a happy voice. I hated it that he was like that, always. I smiled back hiding that I was annoyed. "I will sleep here another night" I told Winry softly. She just nodded. There was no way I would go back again, after this visit. Knowing Edward he would talk to me to hours, making me go nuts. "I'll make tea" I told Winry who just nodded, she didn't seem really talkish today. Which reminded me about that today was the day one of our friends had died. She was a really great friend. I didn't really remember that day clearly. It was a blur because there was a war going on. I walked into the kitchen and Alphonse offered to help me. I just smiled at him nodding. while I was making tea I stared out of the window. "your both really quiet today" Alphonse mentioned. "I know' I said to Alphonse. "why?" was his question. "a friend of us died three years ago on this day" I told him. Alphonse went quiet. "sorry"'he told me holding my hand. I just smiled lightly. 'thanks Al"' I poured tea into cups.

I didn't really wanted to think about three years ago, but still it haunted my mind. Alphonse stared at my, one hand in his blond hair (yes hes a boy not a armor)  
Edward was still babbling on about something stupid. "I haven't seen a Homunculus in a while''he started a new subject. I looked at him. "Is that so bad?" I asked him looking into his golden eyes. "no... I didn't say that.. but Greed isn't that bad" He told me. I huffed. "Greed is an ass hole" I told him picking up my teacup. "He kinda is brother"' Alphonse told Edward before he would yell at me. Edward calmed down after having some tea. 'I burned my tongue!" he yelled, after a while i couldn't take it any more. "GOD Edward SHUT UP" he looked at me curiously. 'Your always yelling and screaming and talking!" I stood up. "i'm going to sleep" I told them. "good night" I heard Alphonse say. I started to like him. I smiled at him. "you to" I walked up stairs, closing the bathroom door behind me. letting the bathtub fill with water. I looked at my image in the mirror. My hair was a little fuzzier then normal. My eyes weren't really that speaking. I sighed, I just couldn't think of myself as pretty. I undressed and stepped into the tub, the warm water was comfortable, I sighed as I stared out of the window. I closed my eyes for a while thinking of something different then my dead friend.

I almost fell asleep in the bathtub, until I heard a door close somewhere downstairs. I sighed and looked out of the window again seeing a dark figure standing on a roof not far from the window I blushed and rushed to get a towel. Had this person been staring at me? I hoped he did not! He dressed again and walked to the spare room. I put on a pyjama and laid down under a blanket. hoping sleep would come soon. And It did.

**~Dream~**

I heard people screams al around me seeing bombs go off. Sand flying every were. I was scared, I felt the emotion getting in my way of running. it was as if it didn't want me to run as fast as I could. I saw Alphonse running past me. He didn't know me, He did now. I fell to my knees, looking every were for help. I crawled to a wall, pushing myself farther and farther into it. Bricks fell onto the ground next to me, someone grabbed my hand. "Maria What are you doing here!" I heard my best friend say, Sofia was a soldier, she was strong and pretty. "I... I don't know!" I told her scared, she was running while holding my hand. After a while I saw a big man, with dark eyes. He smiled, I looked at the person scared. "there... you... are' the slow voice said. Walking after us. Sofia stopped. "Maria run!" I saw a fist burning her into the ground. "NOOO SOFIA!" I yelled. The creature took back his giant hand and looked at me. "Go maria!" i heard Sofia's voice, her body was broken badly. 'No I won't leave you!' I yelled, but a hand grabbed my wrist. "you have to get out of here!" I turned around. Roy mustang was the one commending me to leave. Another earthquake went by I saw the monster hitting into Sofia's now dying body.

**end of chapter 1**

**A/N: I hope you liked chapter 1. If not let me now anyway ^^**


	2. chap2: the Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own, any of the characters accept Maria.(if you really thought Full metal alchemist was mine your dumb)

(chapter 1 was a little short o.o)

Chapter 2:

It was very early in the morning when I rolled out of bed, I didn't really got any good sleep at all hunted my nightmares al of the time. and then, feelings of being watched took over as soon as I woke up. I knew I wanted to sleep, and my mind knew this. but my body wouldn't let me. Making me run in my sleep, and when I slept there were this nightmares. People telling me it wasn't my fault she died, and then a dark room with only one candle to lighten the way. And as I took it, I only could see dark violet like eyes staring at me from the shadows.

I took a quick shower to keep my mind of things until I went downstairs. It was hard not to tell Winry about this. But it could as well be a memory. After our friend died, I went missing for almost 1 whole year. No one knew were I went, and so did I, One day I was just back here, with Winry, she said they found me wondering around the streets. Which I found hard to believe. Something as stupid as that, I would have remembered that right? Nothing shocking about that.

As I sat down on the kitchen table I watched Edward making something. "what are you still doing here?" I asked him, he looked up at me frowning. "taking care of you and Winry"'he told me. "That's stupid... we can handle our self" I said almost angry. "No you both can't" He said pissed of. "We heard you screaming in your sleep... and Winry to last night!" I looked up at Edward. "were did you stay at?" Questioning were he slept. "on the couch" I didn't really believe him. "Were Al?" I stood up as i tried figuring out what to eat. "hes somewhere I don't know" I frowned "were did Alphonse sleep?" Edward laughed. "you really hate us don't you?"

"maybe I don't like tiny people" I fired at him. "DON'T CALL ME A FLUE YOU CANT EVEN SEE WITH A MICROSCOPE!" he yelled at me. "well i didn't " I told him kicking him out of my personal space. "YOU DID!" I heard someone snickering behind me. "ALPHONSE IT'S NOT FUNNY" I quietly began to eat something that I liked. "Nee-san I think she meant only you" Alphonse laughed. Edward didn't calm down from that at all. "Alphonse is taller then me" I told Edward when he looked at me for an explanation. "your shorter then me" Alphonse said. "See nee-san she doesn't flip when I say that!" I rolled my eyes and continued eating. After a while Edward calmed down and I just had to say it. "maybe Edward isn't bothered about his hight, but anything else that he might have smaller then others" Edward glared at me jumping over the table to strangle me.I just dodged him. "Ow I see, Edward wants to be a womaniser and he can't with his issues" Alphonse looked puzzled and then laughed at Edward. "maybe she is right Nee-san" Edward turned to his brother. 'No She Isn't!"

Fighting with them was funny. It really was and after a while I just couldn't stop laughing any more. "your so stupid" I told Edward who looked terrible annoyed at me.  
"men you can't handle anything now can you?" Edward was seriously angry now and he wouldn't give in. Winry was still sleeping, finally a dreamless sleep. So I sat her with weirdo one, and weirdo two.

"I'm going out now" I told them walking to get my coat. While I did that, i saw Winry coming down the stairs. "morning sunshine" I told her. And walked out of the door. Winry looked puzzled. "Why is she leaving?" I heard her ask the boys, and then the sounds faded. I walked trough the park, maybe I could rest there for a bit.

Edwards POV~

"Al" I said to my brother who looked up from his gaze at the window. "yesterday... we talked about homunculus right?" Alphonse nodded, his hair bounced. "Maria said that Greed was an ass whole... but she never met him" Alphonse frowned. "maybe she did... but doesn't remember" He shrugged his shoulder. 'I know she did... she must have" Edward stood up. "let's Find stupid Greed" Alphonse nodded and said bye to Winry. "bye guys" She said making tea.

"were could we find that stupid dog" I looked at me hands. "We have to obtain something powerfull something, he wants." Alphonse said. "that's mostly what we did last time" I thought for a minute and nodded. 'but what?" we looked al around us, sitting and standing to think. "we can just start a rumour" I said. Alphonse nodded and looked around. "a sort of... wishing egg with magical water" he said laughing. "That's doesn't sound so stupid!" I yelled.

We spoke aloud over this thing, this powerful wishing water egg. that you would be the mightiest person alive. Which was heard by dark people in allays and other stupid people.

It was almost midnight and I started to doubt that it would work. "maybe Greed isn't that stupid after all" I said to Alphonse as he drank some of the milkshake we had gotten. "maybe not" he agreed. "let's get home... get some sleep' I added to it. "Yes" Alphonse seemed very tired. As we began to walk, I started getting this tingling feeling like someone was watching us. "Oi Fullmetal!" I heard, I snapped around seeing who had called me. "Greedling" I smiled. "what are you doing here?" Greed didn't like that name at all. "well I came checking how my two favourite Alchemist were doing" Alphonse sighed. "your a bad liar" he told Greed. Greed laughed his beaming laugh. "maybe I am!" he laughed again, making me annoyed. "say Greed we want some info from you" Greed looked puzzled. "about?" He didn't know what it was but it was making him uncomfortable. "A girl, named Maria" I checked if he knew the name. He didn't looking at his bored face. "how does this chick look like?" Alphonse searched in his pocket. "here" he pulled out a photograph. "Oow aha" greed his face changed from bored to something I couldn't really put my finger on. "yeah I know her alright" He kept the photo and pushed it into his pocket. " She knows you to... and we were asking our selves Why?" I informed him into it. "You know... you should check this with her first shes hiding the answer herself" Greed laughed. "Maria.. what a name" Greed started to walk away.

Alphonse looked at me. "shes hiding something?" he couldn't believe it. "Maybe she didn't loose her memory at all" I started walking to her apartment. "maybe he meant something else... like..." Alphonse didn't want her to be laying I knew. "I know" I told him. "maybe the name just jugged a little of her memory" Alphonse started running after Greed. I rolled my eyes at him, he was such a naive kid. While he was taller then me.

Maria's POV~

"Edward... what are you doing out so late?" I saw him standing alone in the streets. "Ow your the one I was looking for" he beamed a bright smile at me. "do I have to feel fladdert now" I asked him a little scared why he was looking for me. "there was something you said yesterday that disturbed me a little" he told me sitting on a bench. "what?" I said allot making him upset didn't bother me. "Greed is a ass hole" I frowned. "I don't think I said that" I said thinking. "Yes, that what bothered me, you didn't mean to say it.. because you can't know Greed" I frowned. "so your hallucinating" I smiled stupidly. "no... I talked to Greed and he knows you" I rolled my eyes. "god much people know me full metal" I slapped him on his arm.

I looked up seeing Alphonse and a figure walking towards us. A sort of blur went over my sight, i felt dizzy and couldn't figure out why. I wanted to stand up but my knees wouldn't let me. "Edward I don't feel well" I said, my voice sounded like a frightened little girl. I saw flashes of black hair, sharp eyes in front of me. Edward grabbed my arm and looked at me, his head began to move a little, after a second he had three eyes. Then my vision started to blur back.

A tall men with xing like appearance was standing before me. I stood up, not being near his hight. "This is greed" Edward told me. "Ow she knows" Greed laughed, his voice was deep and sharp. "don't you Lust"Edwards mouth fell. I felt Greeds hand slip over my shoulder over my shirt lifting the back until it almost reached my Bra strap.  
"what!' I struggled, I couldn't see what they saw. "She is one of us, the new lust" Greed laughed.

Edwards pov~

My eyes widened as I focused on what Greed was saying and doing, as soon as her shirt was lifted i saw it, the tattoo al the homunculus had. the mark of the Ouroboros.


	3. chap3: making Envy mad

**A/N:** Chapter two was OMGOD  
So Maria is a homunculus Surprise ^^  
Warning may include sexual content in this chapter

**Chapter 3: **

**Maria's POV~ **

I couldn't believe that this Greed person was just pulling at my shirt. 'Let go of me!" I yelled at him, he just grinned a really creepy Grin at me as I screamed. Then after a few second of yelling I felt a cold hand on my back making me shiver. "I can't believe this!" It was Edwards voice coming from behind me. "how did you not noticed this!" He asked me. I looked at him. "I don't know what your talking about!" I grabbed my shirt and pulled it down, as I heard something rip at the back. "oops" Greed looked at me. "She doesn't remember a thing" he laughed and just shook his head. "Envy's gonna love this" this name, this sound, brought back a blur memory that had been hidden in my head for a long time.

**`blurryyyy~ **

It was dark before my eyes as someone held my in it's arms. I heard screaming as well as a sort soft growl. As my eyes open I saw Greeds face, he was grinning about something again. "where am I?" My voice sounded soft as I tried to get out of Greeds grip. But he wouldn't let me. His arms were to strong and for some reason I felt weak. "your with us now" He told me with his sharp voice. "with you?" I questioned. "Us homunculi" I shivered. "I don't belong here" I told him gripping his arm. "You do now lust" Lust? that wasn't my name. "my name.. is ..." I couldn't directly remember. "maria" My last name was gone, did I even have a family?  
"No it's not any more" Greed smiled evil as he opened a chamber. "you can't walk just yet" He told me as he sat me down on a little bed. He lit the candle on the table. I looked at the flame dancing. "the other will come great you in a moment" He told me, sitting down next to me on the bed. "I ... am a homunculus?" Was my first question, I couldn't believe it. "yes, and you are our new Lust" he petted me on my head. It hurts a little. "why do I feel so weak then?" I asked him. "your a new born" He said sighing. "what happened to the old lust?" I remembered Lust, I saw her twice, once when she was pissed about something Sofia had done. And the other time while she pretended to date Jean havoc. "Colonel Roy mustang killed her" Greed seemed not care about this. "Your must prettier" It made me blush for some reason. "I know" I spilled, not knowing why I said this. "A it started to kick in" he laughed.

It was a few time before I met Gluttony, Wrath, and Sloth. Gluttony was a very nice person if you got to know him, but still I couldn't move from my bed. It was hard, I wanted to go explore. I didn't remember that my friend was just killed. Maybe I didn't care. "weres that stupid brat at!" I heard Greed from the hallway. "Did someone see Envy?" He asked popping his head trough the door. "Haven't met him yet" I told him. Gluttony shook his head. "I think he went out" He said in his happy voice.  
That was the only person I didn't meet, Envy.

**~Clear vision~ **

My eyes fluster open again as I saw Greeds eyes watch me. "Greed!" I hugged him, he just hugged back knowing I remembered. "your back" He told me petting my head like he had done millions of times. Edward and Alphonse were looking at us as if I was crazy. I was hold to Greeds chest. "Why did no one come to find me?" I asked him softly remembering the people I lived with for almost a year. "Ow we did" Greed explained. "But we saw you didn't seem to hear us, calling to you... so you didn't remember" I looked at him. "I remember now!... not al of it... but allot!" Greed smiled. "you still have to stay here, Father is very mad at you" I flinched. "but I couldn't help it" I told him. "I don't remember what happened"  
"WELL WE DON'T KNOW EITHER!" Edward yelled, I looked at him with my deep eyes. Something had changed knowing who I was triggered something. My hair felt fuller and I felt more confident. Alphonse stared at me, as his brother didn't see this change.

"Why would Envy be happy?" Alphonse asked at the statement Greed had made earlier. "Because Lust was his Pet" I looked at him, was that so?  
"I can't remember that Greed" I said terrified. "Envy was the one that found you half dead, and worn out, he told Father he wanted you to be his pet, and Father still felt grieve for Lust" That made sense. "But why can't I remember this!" I rubbed my head. "because you never ever saw him" Greed said. "he didn't clame your after, he went missing a few times" Edward glared. "yes trying to kill us two!" I giggled and smiled at Edward "I could see why" I told him smiling.

"greed would you stay with me tonight?" I asked him blinking. "you know that would piss Envy off" I nodded. 'I was hoping to do so." I went walking away from those boys who couldn't stop staring at me. It was annoying.

"you have a nice place" Greed said. "better then my room at home" I told him, hanging up my coat. I felt that my shirt was to tight, I sighed, I could shop for a new dress or something. "Greed?" I asked when I didn't see him any more. "were did you go?" I walked to the living room, he wasn't there, after a while I figured we went upstairs. I sighed and put on my night gown in the bathroom. "What are you doing" I heard Greed behind my, it startled me. "Greed stop that!" I felt weird, I hadn't seem him in quiet some time and still he felt like my best friend, my brother, my family. He pulled my to his chest. "we all missed you allot Lust" the name didn't really came to me, because I really was Maria, I had been Maria for all my live. "I didn't really miss you... but you could guess why" We both laughed a little. "i'm tired" I told him walking to my bedroom. "envy is depressed since you left' I was told by Greed. I laid down on my bed. "Because you were the weakest of course" I slapped him. "but i'm the sexiest anyway!' I smirked and so did he. "no he was worried you would find someone else, and not want to come back" I blushed, I really did blush. "that... kinda creepy for someone that is that cold to me" Greed pushed his face onto my neck. "your noose is cold" I murmurs as he smiled. "I know" His warm breath felt good on my skin. I looked at him. "We can make Envy really really mad" I told Greed, he seemed to have ears for that. "How?" He knew what I meant but he wanted me to say it. "have a little fun" I said bending down to his face. Greed grinned and grabbed me. Kissing my roughly. He rolled over so he was on top of me, not caring that he was kind of heavy. "You smell nice" He whispered into my ear as he began to kiss my earlobe. I smiled, I felt save, here in his arms, I did feel save. But still it didn't feel right. I let is slip as soon as Greed started pushing up my night gown. I Tried to push of his shirt thing, but I didn't really seem to get it. He helped me with it stopping what he was doing. I looked at his chest, he had muscles but it wasn't to much. I smiled as I started making figures on his chest. He grinned again pulling of my dress. I blushed but still I wasn't scared that he might find me ugly. I was the prettiest girl alive. Greed wanted everything, everything, money, power, woman. And i was Lust, I could get any man I wanted, I was the prettiest. Greed began nipping at my neck again and as he found my soft spot I moaned softly.

As the night went on it got hotter and hotter in my room. Greed started to massage my Breast and even kiss them as i tried to get Greed out of his clothing. He wanted control, and I knew he would. But I wouldn't let him. After a while I pushed him away, Getting my hands on his pants finally to remove them. "You really turned on" I said seeing what bulge he had been hiding in his pants. His eyes went to my breasts again, we was such a idiot. He went kissing and nipping at my niples again as i grabbed his hardened member. Which made him even harder. I rubbed up and down his still clothed member and he liked it. He moaned softly, his head against my neck again, and kissing. "I want you" I told him what he wanted to hear. He pulled of my panties, throwing them somewhere in the room. He pushed One finger into me, Which I didn't expect, I moaned to him, kissing him. He grinned into the kiss knowing He had Surprised me allot. I felt a feeling building up in my stomach, it felt so good what he was doing. But after a while he pulled them out the now three fingers out of me. I gowned at the loss of his fingers. He smiled as I saw him taking his boxers of. I blushed, it was big, and he knew I looked at him. "Do you like what you see?" He smiled. "Well you won't see it for long" He told me as he began pushing into me. I arched my back. It hurted, just a little. He Smiled and Didn't even wait until I was adjusted to his size. He began pushing in and out of me, It didn't take long for the pain to go away. My body was overwhelmed by pleasure. "OW Greed" I put my fingernails into his back making push in harder. He grabbed my waist, so he could really deep into me making us both moan. After a while I pushed him onto his back, getting on top of him. He looked at me surprised. He smiled he had a view now. He grabbed my hips again as I started to ride him.

**~Morning~ **

I woke up with a head ache, I looked around my room seeing nothing out of the ordernary. I smiled as Greed was still a sleep. I went showering, I heated to smell. After a while i heard Greed waking up as I began to get myself some clothes. "Good morning" He yawned being in a good mood. I smiled and we walked downstairs. "GOOD LORD WHAT HAPPENED!" I looked in my house, everything was messed up. Furniture was thrown upside down. "ow yeah we Pissed envy off" Greed smiled. I looked at him. "He didn't have to fuck up my house"

**end of chapter 3**


	4. chap4: Roy

sorry for the late post on this chapter kinda busy lately.

DIsclaimer: i do not own Fullmetal alchemist, nor do i own the Characters in it. Only Maria/lust.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

My kitchen was a mess, my chairs were torn apart, Food was laying everywere. I looked over at Greed. He was smiling like a mad man. "This is so Envy's doing" He thaught this was funny, at the very least. I punched him on his arm and started to put everything to it's original place. Greed sat down on one off the not broken chairs. "Greed help me, this is your fault to!" i almost yelled. "you wanted to make him mad, why should I?" Greed said, sitting back with his arms crossed. "Because ... hes not going to hit me, now Is he?" Greeds smile faded. "I'm stronger than him, I could shove his face in the sidewalk if i wanted. I huffed at him and sat down to, my hands in my hair. "I know Greed, god your stupid." I pulled over my Jacket that was laying on the floor next to me. "greed I'll see you later, I'm going to find, freaking Envy myself" She walked out of her home, which wasn't odd because Greed would just stay, if she would kick him out, he would just come back in anyway.

Walking over to Winry's house i remembered that Edward and Aphonse knew about me being a homunculus. "Stupid guys" Maria said knocking on the door harsh. Winry opened it looking comfused. "He Maria, what's going on?" She seemed curious. "Did Edward and Alphonse say anything stupid?" I asked her crossing my arms. 'no... just that you met a friend yesterday" Winry frowned, asking me to come in. 'your weird" She told me when i sat down. "no I'm not!" i smiled when she did. "So who"s your friend?" She asked. "His name I can't tell you" I said looking away. 'omgod You had sex with him!"I slapped her. "NO I DIDN'T!" I tried to hide my flushed face. Why was I so embarrased as I was Lust? I shouldn't be ashamed by this. "Ok I did" I told her and crossed my arms kind of nervous. 'is he handsome?" was the next question. I smiled at her while nodding. "of course otherwise I wouldn't have"

We talked for some more, about Greed, I lied about how I met him ofcourse, just some guy from the bar. Winry smiled and started to clean her house as Edward and Alphonse walked in. 'You here" Edward said with a nasty mood. "yes if you don't mind mister ant" I told him sighing. Edward glared at me and sat down next to me. "you told her?" He asked me whispering. Winry didn't notice. 'No" I mouthed him as she turned around. Edward huffed. I watched Alphonse and smiled to him. "How are you this morning Alphonse?" I asked calming down from stupid edward. "I'm fine thanks" He told me smiling.

They, Edward and Alhponse, took me to headquerter showing me to Roy mustang. "Shes a homunculus" Edward told Roy. Roy looked up from his papers. "So?" he didn't seem to care. Edward didn't espect this answer, he had espected rage, and anger or something. "edward your useless" I told him crossing my arms again, which I did allot around him. He slapped my arm. "Bitch" He told me. I Slapped him across his face. 'I didn't know I was one untill yesterday!" I screamed at his face. 'if you didn't Snoop around in my Fucking life I would still be Maria!" I Slapped him again, but this one he blocked. He was in shock, you could see that. Alphonse gently pushed me from his brother and held me. "Were Sorry Maria" He told me whispering as he hugged me tightly. "Thanks Alphonse' I choked down tears as I felt the men behind me watch me. I heard the door open as a man with a sigaret that wasn't even lit stepped in. He smiled at us and went to sit at his desk. He was handsome, very handsome.

"Havoc did you find anything?" Roy asked slightly bored again since I didn't do anything anymore. "No not really." I heard the handsome men called Havoc tell him. "Maria would you mind if we start a little project" I looked at Roy from Alphonses arms. 'What kind of project?" I asked him softly and curious. "To study you, we have no idea what you can do" He told me stracting his nose. I smiled. "Ok as long as no one comes near me with needles" I told him stern. He chuckeld a handsome mens chuckle. "Done deal" He told me winking. Stupid Mustang, thinking he was pretty, wel i'm prettier then him. I let go of Alphonse en walked over to Roy. 'Your not going to tell me were to live are ya?" Roy shook his head."GOOD" I pointed at his nose when he started to smile really really creepy. "What?" I asked. Roy pointed to Havoc. "I'm ordering you to live somewere" I looked over to Havoc. 'I'll have to live with him... Alright" I told him sitting on Roy's desk. I saw havoc watch me, with curious eyes. I smiled at him, a warm and playfull smile.

I was going to live at a army mens house, he was handsome, hope he keeps his appartment clean. I'm sure we will have some fun. With him, or without him, I still had to find stupid Envy. I don't know why he was the top of my mind all the time, but I wanted to see him. Maybe strangle him, I giggled while thinking that.

* * *

sorry for the lateness again, but i really really am busy with school (exam year godd forbid)


	5. chap5: sad Jean

I have a day of school :D yay so writing helps to enjoy the time ***lucky you***

**warning:** This chapter may have **Sexual content**, if your not mature enough for this, do not read. I'll point the start and the end out with this: **(!) **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Living with a army men was easier then I thought. He was cleaner then I thought, he could cook. It was like heaven.

"Jean? are you home?" I asked standing at the door when I was about to go out, but I heard a noise coming from upstairs. I hang my coat again, taking of my shoes in case it was a thief trying to steal something. I went upstairs avoiding the creaking steps. I heard the noise again. It came from my room, I was sure. Taking one of the chunky candles on one of the tables I pushed the door just a little. It opened without making any noise.

In the shadows of my room I noticed movement. there really was someone here that shouldn't be here. Jean was still shoppen, wasn't he? He wouldn't start to mess around in my room. The person sat on my bed, he/she hadn't notice me yet. I tried to take a better look, but it was to dark. Finally the person moved into the light of the moon that fell trough the window. I saw violet eyes shine, green spike like hair. I felt something start to burn in the pit of my stomach. Somewere I had a feeling of meeting this person before. I couldn't remember, like I couldn't remember allot of things. Then I remembered the one person I had been looking for, the one person that seem to want my attention, and still avoid it. I wanted to call his name, but my voice was stuck, it was savely tucked away in my troath. I saw the person I had called Envy slip down the wall, his head against it and his glowing eyes closed. His hands grabbed my pillow pushing it in his face. Laying down on it as he sank deeper to the ground. It made my heart stop. Was he addicted to me? did he come to my room when I was away? sniffing my pillow. I stared at him, forgetting to leave, I had plans to go out on a date with a few friends. But this seemed to take everything from my, my thoughts, my voice, and my abillity to move. I saw Envy's face, it looked peacefull as he lay there on the cool ground.

After as what felt an hour I finally could move, walking downstairs, taking my coat of the hook and pulling it on. I was going to leave, as I heard the door open. It was Jean, he was home again. Did Jean ever noticed Envy? I guess not. "weren't you going out?" Jean asked when he saw me standing with my keys. "yeah... I was, but my hair wouldn't dry" I told him smiling. "could I join you?" I had to think about an answer, sure he could come. Maybe I could hook him up with one off my better friends. "You know Jean, there is this girl I want you to meet" I answered Smiling. "great... but... she will dump me anyway" I sighed. "If she really likes you she won't" I assured him.

Jean desided not to go anyway, he seemed like he was going to cry. So I left him at home and went dancing. It was very crowded in the pub. As if everyone had the same idea. Winry was here to, I could see her dancing, she wasn't that good I suppose. I on the other hand had lots of male attention. People wanting to dance with me. People wanting to touch me. And somewere I missed Greed, he had been a pleasure. Maybe one of these guys would do the same. I saw the one friend I wanted to introduce to Jean kissing a boy in the corner. So much for that.

After like four hourers of dancing I felt rather tired. I didn't bring anyone with me as I realised it would disturb Jean in his sleep. If he was sleeping anyway. I opened the door with my house key and hung my coat again. "jean?" I asked seeing him sitting on the kitchen table with a bottle of Alcoholic drinks. and empty glasses. "Jean did you have company?" I asked lightly confused. He looked up and nodded slightly. "Yes, Roy was here he left about one hourer ago." I nodded and sat down. "That's nice" It was more a question than a statement. "I don't think I should date for a while" Jean said not looking at me. I frowned. "Why Jean! Girls like you! your handsome and funny!" Jean looked up at what I said. "The last time I really had a crush on someone, she started kissing someone els infront of me while she called our date of twenty minutes before I saw her" I hissed. "God Jean you just pick the wrong girl" Jean sighed and nodded. "Guess so" After not saying anything for a good three minutes he started to blush. 'What's that I see Jean your blushing!" I snorted and poked his cheek. "Well... it's kinda embarrasing" he told me looking into my eyes. "I haven't had sex for half a year now" He told me. I laughed a little. And then remembered that just before I really wanted to do someone. "Well maybe I can help you with that.. just as Friends" Jean couldn't believe his ears, his jaw dropped an inch and then he nodded. I bent torwards him and started kissing his jaw. "you'll like it" I whispered in his ear as I pushed his chair back a few meters. It hit the wall. **(!)**

* * *

I changed from being Maria, to being Lust, I couldn't think straight as I started to take off his dress shirt and flinging it around the kitchen. "you'll enjoy this" Jean just nodded as my fingers started to pass his belt buckle. He lifted his butt just a little to let me get of his pants. I smiled as I saw how big he already was. "Come one Jean get a hold of yourself" I said touching the amount in his boxers, he shivered. "I can't" he told me. I nodded. 'I know you can't... I'm to good for that" I started to stroke him as hard as a could. He moaned softly as he started to buck agains my hand. I backed of a little sitting on the table, pulling of my tshirt. I let it drop on the table as I felt Jeans eyes on me. I started to slip out of my skirt, letting it pool around my feet. Lucky me I was wearing my pretty underwear today. Jean stood up, I saw that he had dropped his boxers and was holding his member with one hand stroking himself. "God your hot!" I smiled as I sat back more. I unclapsed my Bra letting it slide over me body to the ground. His not occupied hand touched one of my breasts, his hands were cold I shivered. Soon I felt his mouth over one of my nipples. "god Jean" I moaned as he started to pinch the other one. He pinched untill it was formed into a hardend button and switched sides. I grabbed his hair and pulled on it, he really smelled like all the sigarets he smoked. But I didn't care he made me feel so good. Making me hot for him. Soon I felt his hand leave me breast and I sighed. Then the cold air filled the area around my womanhood, and I knew Jean had taken my panties of. "What are you up to Jean?" I asked playfull.

Soon I felt one slender finger play with my clit. I gasped, looking into his eyes as they met mine. "You like that hu?" he said taking control, I didn't mind really, I sat back even more, my back almost touching the table. I tried to escape his skillfull fingers as he touched me, and slipped one finger inside me. "Don't be so naughty maria, you know you want this" I heard Havoc, his voice was full of laughter and lust. I hold still as he pumped his middle finger into me faster and faster while his thumb played with my pleasure spot. I felt a familliar sensation full my lower stomach. His tounge replaced his fingers inside me and I almost screamed as I felt myself coming clower. "JEan!' I let my juices over his tounge as he pulled up. "Ow your so Naughty look at yourself, laying on a table" I never could have guessed Jean would be such a talker. I pulled myself together as I Slipped from the table unto my knees. "That's a good girl" I heard Jean moan as I licked his hardend member up and down. His hands tangeld in my hair. I took his tip inside my mouth. Taking it in my mouth deeper and deeper, very slowly. I could hear Jean hiss. "Yesss" Then he pushed my head forward further over him as he demanded more of my mouth. I gagged a little but I didn't care. I started to suck him as he started to push in and out. After a minute he sat down, on the chair were we started. Making me come closer and mouth fuck me again. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter. My hands finding my own warmth as i started to play with myself some. "i'm coming!' I heard jean warning me, but I didn't care. I licked up his juices and stared at him. He had a huge grin around on his face as he pushed me against the floor. "Playing with yourself, naughty girl, craving more of me" I just nodded as he started to kiss me. It was a lust filled kiss, and I pushed my fingers harder inmyself as before. Jean sat back for a few minutes watching me, grabbing his cock playing with himself watching me.  
"Jean pleasse!" I couldn't help it anymore, I wanted him in me, fucking me senseless. "Please what?" he was going to make me begg. "I want you to" I stopped pleasuring myself. "Fuck me" He grinned again and nodded. "naughty girl" he kept saying as he pushed me down to the now hot tiles. "Please" I begged again. Jean kissed me as he posisioned himself above me. Pushing himself in me. "OW god!" My arms found there way around Jean, digging my nails in Jeans back. "Your so Tight" I heard Jean whisper to my neck. I just nodded, what ever he wanted. HE started to speed up, not even thinking if he would hurt me. I grabbed his ass pushing him deeper. "maria" He exclaimed as he came at the same time as I did.**(!)**

* * *

I felt wonderfull after, stretching myself, I walked to my room. Noticing the door was open, opener then when I had left. I looked around in it, seeying no one. I sat down on my bed, pulling my pillow from the ground. I saw a few stains on it, letting my hands wander over it, It seemed wet. I looked out of the window. Had Envy been here still? Had he cried on my pillow because of what I did? I felt a burning feeling in my stomch, it wasn't a nice feeling. It hurts.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5 **

Omgod First encounter with our lovely Envy. HEs so sad :(

thanks amyaenvyelric for your review


	6. chap6: Fake jean

Atleast i Have one Fan ^^ thanks for the reviews, And for the people who may think she is going to pick Jean, I would like to hear the opinions. OR maybe I'll do a story with a second and thing.

**Warning **:Chapter is OUt of Envy's Eyesight ^^

* * *

**Chapter 6**

She Was the only one I could think of, my head was pounding from the headache I had. Why couldn't I just go to her and claim her like I should have done many times earlier. Maybe It was because I was afraid she would hate me, because she had lost major parts of her memorie. Maybe it was because I would know for sure she would find someone better then me. I knew she would Marry someone handsome, someone who could take care of her without yelling at her. Without being the jerk I had been for the past year. When I lost her, I just couldn't give up searching for her. And when I found her, I couldn't Make myself take her away again from her friends. Telling her she was a monster like I was, like Greed was. Like she should be.

I sighed as I remembered last night, I had been in her room again, watching everything in it. Smelling her pillow like I would always do. It had started to be an habbit of mine to go to her room over day time. So I could lay on her bed. I would sleep for two hourers. Maybe more. As i thought about it I walked over to the next room of our hideout seeing Greed making something. He looked up. "He your back" He sounded Surprised.

"yeah so?" I sneered sitting down a chair next to him. "well guess who has pieces of her memorie back?" I looked at him curious. "your ass?" because I couldn't go not make jokes about it. "No, lust you fucking morron" He told me. My heart started pounding faster. "how much?" I asked eager. Greed watched me closly. 'About me" My heartrate sunk again, i remembered that Greed had sex with her. I got up and punched him right on the nose. Greed flew back as his skin started healing. "What was that for!" He yelled wanting to punch back "YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" My voice was high. "YOU KNOW SHES MINE!" I was angry, I still had my hands in fists. "she doesn't even remember meeting you envy!' Greed growled. "SO what!" I punched the wall for being this mad. "I HATE IT" I yelled at the wall instead of chuckeld. "you should find something to get her memorie back instead of crying on her pillow" my Eyes formed into tiny slits. How could he know that "I DIDN"T CRY!" Trying to Punch him again. "YOU DID!" Greed smiled at me with an evil smile.

I left the hide out again, stupid Greed, stupid him. Ok, I cried, but it hurted so much knowing that she wouldn't remember me, and then she had Sex with that stupid Jean havoc. It hurted, allot. I was ready to walk out of the ally as I saw her, walking down the street. I smiled to myself. This couldn't hurt could it. My shape started changin. And when I looked in the water puddle infront of me the image of Jean Havoc smiled back at me. being a shapeshifter was so much easier. I walked out of the ally. "Maria!" I had to restrain myself from running over to her and kissing her. Maria looked up from what she was doing with her hands and smiled. It was the most beutifull smile I had ever seen. "I thaught you had to work" Maria exclaimed as she was still walking. "yeah Roy was in a bad mood" I told her, knowing she wouldn't mind it so bad. "He Jean... about yesterday" Maria spoke up after a few moments. "were just friends right?" She looked up to me like she was about to cry. "I mean, you were really sad yesterday.. and I didn't want to make you feel special about me" I got hold of her hand. "No, were just friends" I told her. I could really kill this Jean, he had talked her into this with an sad act. I knew it. She let go of my hand, I wanted to grab it in mine again. But luckily I didn't forget that she didn't know who i was.

"You know Jean... there was someone in my room yesterday" I looked up, watching her closely. 'You know who it was?" I asked her curiously, faking it as hell. "I think it was the person I was looking for" She looked up at me again. "envy" I felt my heath rise, she saw me? when? I had made sure she left! "That's weird he didn't hurt you did he?" I asked her hoping to sound worried. "Well... before I went out I heard someone in my room and, i went to check it out... and he was searching my room... and then lay down with my pillow" Envy felt his hands sweat. "is that so...? curious" He crossed his arms. "Jean is everything all right? You seem of today" Her eyes were on mine. I stopped walking and swallowed. "i was just thinking... " Maria sat down on a bench. "About what?" She gestured for me to sit down. "You are a homunculus... what if Envy wanted you?" I had to focus, her face was so confused it was pretty. "Like Love me?" I saw Maria blush, it made me tingel. And her words hit me hard. Was that it, had I, envy, Fallen in love with such a inocent homunculus. Had I lost my grip. "Yes" I answered not sure what to expect. And then I heard a Familiar voice coming from behind me. "What the ..." I turned around to see the real Jean hacov staring at me. making sure it was not a mirror from the building I stepped back just a little. It was the real Jean. "Jean? what is going on?" I heard her sweet voice. "Envy" He had said my names many times before. But this time it was full of hatred. "envy?" Maria's voice was trembeling. Now I had done it, I turned around Laughing as the idiot that I was. Changing to my normal form.


	7. chap7: Sure

Sorry for the long looong wait but school is a bitch ^^

* * *

My eyes looked in that of a monster, his violet dark eyes were just as scary as his laugh. "You didn't even regonize me" He laughed at my face, I felt embarrassed above all, but also scared of what he might do to me or Jean. "Envy, why are you doing this?" I asked in disbelieve "I want you to come back to me!" His eyes didn't only show anger but also love, and pain. "I don't know why She should!" Jean was Angry and wanted to shoot him, I could see it in his eyes. "BECAUSE SHES MINE" Envy tried to punch Jeans face, but jean Stepped back, grabbed Envy's arm and pushed him to the ground. 'And you were trying to make her fall in love with you?" I couldn't make any sense of what was going on in front of my own face, It was horrible to she the two fight. Envy's nose was bleeding for just a second as it healed itself.

"IM GONNA TAKE HER BACK WITH ME AND NEVER LET HER GO AGAIN!" Screamed Envy as he struggled to get loose. Jean was thrown of guard when envy changed in a mouse and slipped away. When he was out of sight Jean looked at me. 'Are you alright Maria?" He asked and I simply nodded at him. "I'm fine" I told him and went to walk away. "Were your going?" I heard Jean following me. 'I'm a freak Jean, and other freaks want me back" I looked over my shoulder at him as I left te groceries I had picked up at the bench I had sat. "why would you say that" Jean grabbed my shoulder. 'Because it is true" I felt my eyes fill with water as he stroked my hair. "your not, your the best" I looked at him and shook my head. 'no, I'm a freak, and I'm going" I pulled myself from his tight grib and started running.

it felt like hours that I had run, my feet started burning and I sat down in grass I found. I looked around at all the normal people who walked passed me, would they know? by looking at me what kind of danger I housed? I couldn't go back now, Jean had this huge crush on me, and of course He would tell me to stay, that I was normal, one of the people walking past me. In reality I was not normal, I was a Freak. I Pulled myself together, thinking of a place Envy could be. But my memories were blank. nothing I knew had anything to do with the other homunculus. I knew who they were, they were like me. But not were they were.

I sighed as it started to get dark, were would I go? it was freezing out here. I should go home, I should, but Jean was there, I couldn't see him, like this. I had ran and failed, my clothing were muddy, ripped and everything. My hair was hopeless knotted.

I started shivering when drops of Rain started falling from the sky, hitting my skin. Still I didn't move, maybe I Could die. Just now, Just here. Knowing nobody would come looking for me. Nobody, but Envy. The monster that took me away from my normal live. The person that I had found in my room. The person I had been looking for. The person I secretly fell in love with. I sighed again and watched people running trough the streets to a safe home. With family perhaps.

I gasped for air when a fairly warm hand grabbed my shoulder. A jacket was thrown over me. I looked up, and saw his enormous grin. 'You shouldn't be alone here at night" I jumped and threw my arms around his neck. "envy" I sighed as his warm arms pushed me more against him. I started crying. "you came looking for me" He sighed and nodded. "of course I did' I looked at him and my face turned red as a tomato. "You suggested that you loved me" I pushed him away. 'Did you mean this?" Envy looked away, trying to be as macho as he could. 'Sure" that was all I wanted to hear. I hugged him. He kissed the top of my head. "I love you Envy' I told him, and i heard his heartbeat go faster. "i know"

~The End~


End file.
